1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heavy duty pneumatic tire that offers low rolling resistance while maintaining wet performance as well as anti-stone-biting performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pneumatic tire having low rolling resistance is recently proposed. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-341769 discloses a pneumatic tire having a tread portion with a high land ratio in its central region for reducing energy loss of tread rubber by preventing large deformation of the central region.
However, such a pneumatic tire tends to have disadvantage of low wet performance. Furthermore, such a pneumatic tire tends to bite a stone in its grooves and hold it in long term.